Spacemonkey's Reunion
by Snake-Head
Summary: UPDATED! Danny has a 10 year reunion, Jack gets drunk, Sam gets an admirer, Teal’c is, well, Teal’c.
1. Danny's Reunion

Title: Spacemonkey's Reunion  
  
Author: UndyingWisdom*Snake-Head  
  
Rating: PG (for implied stuff)  
  
Summary: Danny has a 10 year reunion, Jack gets drunk, Sam gets an admirer, Teal'c is, well, Teal'c.  
  
Disclaimers: I own not Stargate SG-1 or The Simpsons  
  
Archived at: www.stargatesg1971.com  
  
***  
  
"Hey Jack, Jack!" The older man turned to face his friend.  
  
"What's up Daniel?"  
  
"Wanna come to my 10 year High School Reunion with me? Teal'c and Sam can come too."  
  
"Don't tell me that your 30 already! And anyway Danny, High School's aren't really my scene."  
  
"27, not 30. Oh come on Jack, 3 years ago you'd jump at the chance to get off the base with your friends."  
  
"Yeah, but that was before I knew pigs could fly."  
  
"They weren't really pigs Jack."  
  
"Close enough. They had funny noses and curly tails."  
  
"And trunks Jack. They had *elephant* trunks!"  
  
"Minor details..."  
  
"Come on Jack. Do me a favour. Look!" exclaimed Daniel, as the other two members of SG-1 rounded the corner, "I'll ask the others now!"  
  
He ran up to them and put on his biggest most charming-est smile.  
  
"Hey Sam, Teal'c. Wanna come with me to my 10 year High School Reunion?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun!" answered Sam.  
  
~Please Teal'c, please say that you're busy Kel'nor'eem-ing or something.~  
  
"Indeed I would be honoured Daniel Jackson."  
  
~Crap.~  
  
"Great!" Daniel turned to O'Neill. "*Now* will you come?" He put on his puppy-dog eyes. "*Please*?"  
  
"Oh, alright. And just for the record, that face does *not* work on me OK?"  
  
"OK Jack, whatever you say."  
  
***  
  
"Wake up and smell the sunshine campers!"  
  
Carter, Daniel and Teal'c all jerked violently awake.  
  
"Wha-. Huh?" Sam muttered in confusion.  
  
"We-Are-At-Daniel's-Home-Town-Got-It?"  
  
"Yes Sir," she replied, sounding bored.  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
"Daniel! Mate! You need coffee!"  
  
"It is too early in the evening for the gathering to have begun O'Neill. Why do we not, er, 'grab a coffee'?"  
  
"Yeah, good idea Teal'c."  
  
He turned in at the next café.  
  
***  
  
"All out! ALL OUT! How can they be ALL OUT of COFFEE!!!?"  
  
"Daniel! Calm down! We've all eaten so we'll go to the reunion now. They're sure to have coffee. OK?" Sam attempted to soothe her friend.  
  
"Yes. Let's do that," said O'Neill.  
  
The team gathered outside and got in the car. Jack climbed in the front and waited for instructions to the small High School. They were there in no time at all.  
  
"Names please," said a woman at the front door to the gymnasium, who Jack thought strongly resembled in every way Lunch Lady Doris from The Simpsons.  
  
"Uh," Daniel stood frozen, a look of sheer terror in his eyes.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud," sighed O'Neill, "He's Daniel Jackson, with friends Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter and Tee-er-Murray Teal'c." He gave a sheepish smile to the Jaffa soldier.  
  
As soon as they were inside Daniel exhaled all the oxygen he had held for the past 57 seconds.  
  
"Who was that Daniel? Because obviously you were scared of her."  
  
"That? That was the Principal, who despised me intensely."  
  
"Which would explain her evil stare as you walked past, right?" asked O'Neill.  
  
"Uh, no, that would be because she was also the P.E teacher." The others stared blankly.  
  
"Don't ask!" laughed Daniel.  
  
***  
  
Two hours later, when they were all tipsy, including Teal'c, and had scattered for the majority of the night, united with their newfound, and old-found (?!?) friends.  
  
O'Neill, who was slightly more than tipsy, sauntered up, that's right *sauntered* up, with three lovely cheerleaders hanging off his arm. Teal'c joined him, also with ladies all over him, but Teal'c seemed not to notice them, in fact he looked a bit annoyed. Sam came up to them, still laughing with a couple of guys she met. Later, they found out, one of them was gay and the other hated the gay one but was only playing along for Sam's sake. Finally Daniel came over joined by what had to be old, good friends, judging by the air of accomplishment about them, and also the fact that one of them wore glasses, and the other sounded incredibly like Professor Frink off The Simpsons.  
  
"So Daniel. You know all about us, again. What have you been doing these past years?" asked Damien, the one with the glasses, after introductions were made. ...Although these introductions excluded the three cheerleaders and six, no, seven girls dripping off Teal'c.  
  
"Hhg. Yeah Daniel. You said you needed these guys here," the Frink guy, Spencer, gestured towards SG-1, "to tell what you did. Talk!"  
  
"Well," started Daniel, "These guys are my colleagues of mine at the air- force. I work as a linguist and archaeologist there."  
  
"Never would have put you in the air-force Danny," said Spencer.  
  
"Yeah, like, why would they need an archaeologist in the air-force?" inquired Kane, the one after Sam.  
  
"Well, there are all sorts of parts in the air-force. We all work as a kind of team sometimes to go to different, er, countries. We each specialise in something different."  
  
"Like a re-con team," stated the gay guy, Will, then, seeing his friends' blank faces as to how he knew this he said, "I've dated a few army dudes."  
  
"Oh. Well, what do you do there Samantha?" asked Kane.  
  
"I'm a Major but I also work as a theoretical astrophysist," then, when also greeted by blank expressions, she added, "I basically study what *could* happen in the universe."  
  
"Wow. That's so cool!" said Will, his voice full of admiration, "What about tall-dark-and-handsome over here?"  
  
Teal'c looked up.  
  
"I am-" he was interrupted by the giggling of his posse, apparently they liked his deep voice. "I am the foreign liaison officer. I have travelled to many of the places we visit and was born into one such tribe."  
  
"Ooh!" The giggling started up again.  
  
"Nice save Teal'c," muttered Sam.  
  
"I," said O'Neill, before anyone could ask, "Am Colonel of our team."  
  
The others stared at him bleakly.  
  
"And... I hold command over these three."  
  
"Oh!" said everyone.  
  
"Yeah!" said O'Neill, getting into the swing of things, "Sam here is my Second In Command. We're the only air-force personnel, Teal'c and Danny- boy are civilians working for us."  
  
"Hehehee. *giggle giggle*" This time the laughter came from O'Neill's companions.  
  
"Now," said the Colonel, "I'm going to grab a cab to that hotel we saw on the way here and, er, take an early night."  
  
"Yeah, sure Jack," Daniel smirked.  
  
"See ya Sir!"  
  
O'Neill swung around.  
  
"SAM! DON'T call me Sir or Colonel or ANYthing like that while we're on downtime! Now, I'm leaving. Ladies?" he turned to the cheerleaders.  
  
As O'Neill brushed past Daniel he heard him say, "Do you even know their names?"  
  
"No," he whispered back.  
  
Sam yelled out when she saw him reach the door, "It's not downtime, SIR!"  
  
Jack paused but moved on without turning around.  
  
Kane bent down and whispered something in Sam's ear, which she then reacted to by slapping him. Daniel burst out laughing as the man stalked off.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Come here," Daniel lent in closer to Sam, "He said 'You can call me Colonel anytime!'"  
  
The man cracked up again, and so did Will, because they made no effort to stop him hearing.  
  
Will exclaimed, "That's gotta be one of the worst pick-up lines I've ever heard!"  
  
"Well, he always was the jock," said Daniel.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, what is this 'jock' term of which you speak? Is it to do with the 'jock strap'?"  
  
Sam laughed.  
  
"Yeah Murray. Something like that," Daniel laughed.  
  
"Aah. Well Daniel, I think it's probably time we should make our exit," sighed Sam.  
  
"Yeah. Guys, it's been great, stay in contact. We gotta work REAL early tomorrow."  
  
"How early? Just curious," said Spencer.  
  
"Ah, about, er, 03:00 hours," exclaimed Sam.  
  
"Huh?" asked Damien.  
  
"Er, three am," explained Daniel.  
  
"Oh! Well, we'll let you off this once," said Damien.  
  
"It's been a pleasure Samantha," said Will, turning to the woman and taking her hand he kissed it lightly, before moving away.  
  
Sam giggled and said her farewells to the two men.  
  
"I too shall go. I must meditate. Excuse me ladies," said Teal'c, not knowing that the last part sounds sexy in his monotone, even if only to the girls on his arm. He brushed them off lightly, also said his good-byes and went to wait outside.  
  
"OK. I'll call you sometime Damien. And I'll visit you and your wife one day too, Spence. Bye!"  
  
"Bye guys," said Sam.  
  
"Yeah. Bye! Sayonara! Adios! Farewell!" called Spencer.  
  
"See-ya!" laughed Damien.  
  
Sam and Daniel left and walked down to the hotel with Teal'c.  
  
"Well, that wasn't too bad hey Daniel?"  
  
"No Sam, it was not."  
  
"I enjoyed myself," said Teal'c.  
  
"So how we gonna wake the Colonel up tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm thinking pour the ice water from the champagne bucket over his head," replied Sam.  
  
"I believe we should tip him into the pool."  
  
Sam and Daniel stared at Teal'c in shock for a moment before cracking up laughing. The three walked off as silhouettes, devising evil schemes for the next morning.  
  
~~~ End ~~~  
  
A/N- What do you think? Check out my other stories too! 


	2. HELP! Authors note to her people

Hey people! I've had a few requests to continue this story. Now, it was originally a one-shot thing but if you guys will help me a bit, I'm sure I can come up with something. What I need is ideas. Whenever you come up with it I don't care, just e-mail me (kateiscool89@hotmail.com - to save you checking my bio page) or review me!  
  
I'm open to an just probably not romance, I want to keep it a humour story! You can even write the whole chapter and I'll submit it if I like it if you're like me (coz that's what I'd end up doin)  
  
Thank you my people!  
  
Snake-Head 


	3. Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain

Title: Spacemonkey's Reunion  
  
Author: UndyingWisdomSnake-Head  
  
Rating: PG?  
  
A/N: I have finally gotten around to writing a new chapter for this story, hope you guys are still there! Yeah, I dunno what the hell I'm doing!! But hey, that's the best way!!  
  
PS: I hope you like the first paragraph, I really like it, it sets the scene.  
  
CHAPTER 2: Welcome To Cheyenne Mountain  
  
3.02 MONTHS LATER  
  
SG-1 were assembled around the briefing-room table, anxious to find out why the meeting had been called. General Hammond had not yet arrived and there was a general murmur of chatter throughout the room. Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson were standing in quiet conversation, overlooking the Gate room, with the random outburst from Jack. Major Sam Carter and Teal'c were sitting, discussing last week's episode of Star Trek, laughing about how unrealistic it was. The raging storm above ground could be heard faintly, though they were 36 levels underground. Cheyenne Mountain Base was probably the safest place at the moment. A particularly close strike of thunder made the Colonel flinch, thinking of his poor Wrangler Sport, out there.  
  
"Don't worry Colonel, all vehicles have been moved to Base Level and Level 1 Parking," the Major General made his entrance.  
  
"Hi Sir!" Jack spoke to Hammond.  
  
"Sir," acknowledged Carter. Daniel and Teal'c followed suit and took their seats.  
  
"SG-1. The Pentagon received a call yesterday at 1946 hours. The caller remained anonymous but was decided male. They spoke of an incoming plane carrying two people who, quote, 'might interest us'. The caller then hung up."  
  
"What has this got do with us General?" inquired O'Neill.  
  
"Well, the 'us' part referred to the SGC, and you people are my best."  
  
"Do we know anything more?" asked Sam.  
  
"Only that they are expected here soon."  
  
There was a long silence until it was broken by Daniel muttering, "What a day for it to happen on, too!"  
  
A knock sounded at the door and two people entered.  
  
"And here they are!" The General stood and welcomed them in.  
  
Sam looked up and knew she recognised them, but couldn't place them. Jack looked at his superior, who promptly winked. Jack grinned but quickly became stone-faced again. Teal'c looked up but Daniel kept sulking.  
  
One of the newcomers crept over behind Daniel while the General forged a conversation with the other. The first person quickly swiped Daniel over the back of the head. The good doctor stared up at the man and his face broke out in a grin.  
  
"Happy Birthday Doctor," announced Hammond.  


  
  
A/N: Howzat? I decided to make it like any other one of my stories, xcept the Idol one, and put in chapters. Keep in mind that this is the sequel to Spacemonkey's Reunion but I didn't want to make it as a completely new story. Lemme know whatcha reckon. 


End file.
